Leukocyte
by leehyoae
Summary: [Makrofag's Side Story] Berawal dari rasa bersalah Seokjin akibat putusnya Taehyung dan Jungkook, hingga pertemuannya dengan seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang selalu ada disana untuk membantunya. /NamJin, slight others/GS!/Oneshoot!


**A NamJin Fanfiction by Lee Hyo Ae**

 _With slight appearance_ MinYoon, VKook, Hoseok, and Joy (RV)

Genre : Romance

 **Warning : University!AU, GS for Jungkook; Yoongi; and Seokjin, OOC, Mainstream, Typo adalah manusiawi #btwakumanusia, Ada beberapa kata kasar**

Semua peristiwa dalam cerita hanyalah fiksi belaka. Tokoh dalam cerita jelas bukan milik saya #so sad #hiks, _but the storyline is mine._

 _._

Disarankan membaca **Makrofag** terlebih dahulu karena storyline akan sangat nyambung dan berpengaruh untuk pengertian pembaca #sekalianpromosi

.

.

 **Leukocyte**

 **[Makrofag's Side Story]**

.

.

Enjoy!

.

"Pertemuan dengan PA nanti jadi, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Menjawab pertanyaan dari teman satu SGDnya itu, Park Jimin.

"Aku sudah meng-SMS Beliau, katanya nanti langsung saja kita cari ke ruangannya jam 4 sebentar lagi." Itu suara Hoseok, si Ketua SGD.

Seokjin member isyarat 'OK' dengan tangan kanannya. Membuat gesture yang begitu lucu sehingga mau tidak mau Jimin dan Hoseok tertawa.

"Heran, padahal sebenarnya Jin- _noona_ lucu dan lumayan cantik loh. Kenapa nggak ada yang deketin ya? Hahaha" ujar Jimin disusul tawa keras Hoseok yang menggema di ruang SGD milik mereka itu.

"Heh, diem deh. Mentang-mentang udah nggak _jombs_ lagi, temennya diledekin. Awas karma loh." balas Seokjin.

"Ahahaha iya-iya ampun, _noonaa_. Jangan doain yang nggak-nggak gitu dong. Aku kan masih sayang sama _my baby_ Yoongi." Seokjin dan Hoseok langsung memasang wajah _ilfeel_.

"Hati-hati, Jim. Biasanya doa orang-orang semacam Jin- _noona_ ini yang paling sering jadi kenyataan." kata Hoseok dengan nada sok misterius.

Seokjin yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Hoseok dengan polosnya menimpali,

"Kok gitu?"

"Iya soalnya doa-doa orang teraniaya biasanya paling manjur. Terutama jomblo, ngenes lagi. 21 tahun Jim, bayangkan!"

Tawa Jimin dan Hoseok langsung meledak. Seokjin yang awalnya memasang wajah cengo langsung sadar dirinya dikerjai. Namun tidak sedikitpun ia merasa marah, sakit hati sih iya. Dia sadar kok kalau dirinya jomblo, nggak perlu ditegasin lagi gitu juga, kan? Kampret emang.

"Sialan nih bocah dua. Awas loh ya beneran kena karma ntar." Seokjin berujar dengan nada main-main lalu terkekeh geli. Seokjin kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku tebal di depannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan membaca yang sempat terganggu oleh dua temannya itu

Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa Jimin dan Hoseok memanggin Seokjin dengan sebutan ' _Noona_ ' padahal mereka semua satu angkatan. Itu karena memang Seokjin lebih tua dua tahun daripada mereka. Seokjin pernah gagal dua kali dalam ujian masuk kedokteran dan akhirnya berhasil lolos di ujian yang ketiga kalinya. Dan berakhir menjadi satu angkatan dengan orang-orang yang rata-rata dua tahun dibawahnya.

Seokjin tidak merasa terganggu akan fakta itu. Malah ia merasa senang-senang saja karena menurut teman-teman seumurannya, Seokjin tidak terlihat seperti berumur 21 tahun. Masih terlihat seperti gadis berumur 19 tahun seperti teman-teman seangkatannya. Mungkin pergaulan memang berpengaruh.

Dua kali kegagalannya dalam ujian masuk kedokteran tidak membuat hati Seokjin menjadi kecil. Ia menjadi semakin termotivasi walau sempat _down_ , berkat dukungan dari orangtuanya dan teman-temannya pada akhirnya Seokjin berhasil lolos di ujian ketiga. Keuletan dan kerja keras Seokjin selama dua tahun itu terbayar sudah.

Satu persatu teman-teman SGDnya berdatangan. Mengingat waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah 4, sudah seharusnya mereka berkumpul agar tidak terlambat menghadap dosen pembimbing akademik mereka.

"Taehyung mana?"

Seokjin mendongak dari bukunya. Benar juga, kemana si alien itu?

"Coba dihubungi dulu." kata Joy, satu-satunya gadis selain Seokjin di SGDnya. Sekaligus pacar dari Jung Hoseok si kuda hiperaktif. Sial memang.

"Tidak diangkat. _Aish_ anak itu pasti lupa lagi." ucap Hoseok sambil masih berusaha menghubungi Taehyung.

Perhatian mereka teralih ketika pintu ruang SGD mereka terbuka, berharap itu adalah Taehyung yang baru datang. Namun, mereka harus dikecewakan karena yang muncul bukanlah Taehyung.

Yah, tidak semuanya kecewa juga sih.

" _My Baby_ Yoongi! Ada apa ke ruang SGD ini? Mencariku yaa?" teriak Jimin dengan berisik, mengundang pandangan risih dari empunya yang baru muncul di pintu.

"Berisik, Jim. Omong-omong, ini aku baru saja dapat study guide blok baru dari ketua bloknya. Aku disuruh menyampaikan ke ketua masing-masing SGD." ujar Yoongi sambil menyodorkan lembaran kertas pada Seokjin. Mereka memang akan memulai blok baru dua hari lagi.

" _Gomawo_ , bu korti." Yoongi adalah orang yang dipercaya untuk menjadi korti, atau koordinator tingkat angkatan mereka. Selain cerdas dan berwibawa, Yoongi juga sangat perhatian dan bertanggung jawab. Gadis yang cantik dan nyaris sempurna _jika_ melupakan fakta bahwa laki-laki yang dipacarinya se-gesrek seorang Park Jimin.

" _Aish_ , kemana sih alien satu itu! Tidak diangkat juga, aku harus bilang apa pada dosen nanti." kata Hoseok setelah panggilannya yang kesekian kalinya tidak diangkat.

"Kalian mencari Taehyung? Baru saja aku lihat dia di bawah, dekat _lobby_. Sepertinya dia mau pulang" ucap Yoongi.

"Benarkah? _Haish_ , aku akan menyusulnya."

Seokjin tau jika tidak cepat-cepat dicegah mungkin saja Taehyung akan benar-benar pulang. Anak itu walaupun jenius adalah sosok pelupa. Beruntung ada Jungkook, pacar Taehyung yang setia mengingatkan agenda-agenda Taehyung jika kelupaan. Namun sepertinya Jungkook tidak mengetahui Taehyung yang harus menemui dosen hari ini, jadilah Taehyung melanglang buana seenaknya.

Secepat kilat Seokjin berlari keluar ruang SGD dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat hingga nyaris saja ia terjatuh di anak tangga terakhir jika saja _seseorang_ tidak sigap menahan lengannya. Mata Seokjin membulat ketika melihat nametag orang yang menolongnya itu.

"Hati-hati." ujar laki-laki itu. Laki-laki masih muda dengan pakaian rapi dan _sneli_ dokter bernametag Kim Namjoon.

 _Nametag khusus dosen._

Seokjin nyaris jatuh di depan dosen. Dan dosen itu menolongnya. Mengakibatkan handphone yang dibawa dosen itu terjatuh di lantai, dan Seokjin dapat melihat dengan jelas retakan di handphone mahal itu.

 _Mati aku!_ Rutuk Seokjin dalam hati. Buru-buru Seokjin membungkuk untuk mengambil handphone itu dan menyerahkannya pada pria dihadapannya itu sembari menunduk minta maaf.

"Astaga, maafkan saya, Dok. Saya tidak sengaja. Aduh, bagaimana ini…" ucap Seokjin panik. Matanya tanpa sadar sudah berkaca-kaca saking takutnya.

"Hei tidak apa-apa, santai saja. Cuma ponsel kok, bisa diperbaiki. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja, kan?" kata dosen muda itu lalu tersenyum dengan begitu tampan. Seokjin melongo.

 _Inikah yang dikatakan sebagai surga dunia?_ Seokjin seakan melihat oasis di tengah gurun melihat senyuman laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Begitu menenangkan sekaligus menyegarkan mata.

Aish _, sadarlah Seokjin!_

Teringat situasi yang tengah dihadapinya saat ini sangat tidak tepat untuk mengangumi wajah tampan seseorang, gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Seokjin membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Maaf, dok. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja." ucap Seokjin lagi penuh rasa menyesal di dalamnya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya kau buru-buru tadi. Pergilah, jangan sampai tertinggal apapun yang mau kau kejar itu." Kata Namjoon.

Seokjin tersadar akan tujuan awalnya lalu membungkuk dalam sekali lagi dengan wajah menyesal dan pergi mencari Taehyung di tempat parkir.

Tanpa sadar bahwa Kim Namjoon memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan hingga punggung gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Kim Namjoon kemudian tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Seokjin tidak tau mimpi apa yang menghampirinya semalam, hari ini benar-benar sial untuknya. Setelah insiden nyaris terjatuh di tangga, gadis itu harus mengalami kesialan lainnya di tempat parkir. Kesialan yang mungkin saja bisa menyebabkan hubungan orang lain hancur karena dirinya. *[baca Makrofag]

Gadis tinggi itu kemudian menggigiti kuku jemarinya cemas. Bagaimana jika Taehyung dan Jungkook benar-benar putus? Seokjin tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika itu sampai terjadi. Sialnya lagi, Taehyung melarangnya untuk berbicara pada Jungkook tentang kejadian itu. Membuat Seokjin berada dalam posisi serbasalah.

Setelah pertemuan dengan dosen PA, Taehyung hanya diam. Itu adalah hal aneh, karena biasanya suaranya dan Jiminlah yang paling terdengar di kelompok mereka. Seokjin jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Ingin sekali ia menghubungi Jungkook dan menjelaskannya sekarang juga, namun ia teringat betapa seriusnya wajah Taehyung ketika berkata untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Jungkook. Seokjin berpikir Taehyung mungkin sudah punya rencana sendiri terhadap Jungkook, dan Seokjin tidak ingin merusak rencana apapun itu. Serbasalah kan?

"Tidak pulang?"

Seokjin tersentak ketika sebuah suara berat memasuki pendengarannya. Jelas saja ia kaget, karena ini sudah sore dan kampus nyaris sepi. Seokjin yakin sekali sejak tadi ia sendirian di _greenzone_ fakultasnya ini. Gadis dengan iris cokelat terang itu menoleh mencari asal suara.

Begitu menemukan asal suara, dengan cepat gadis itu berdiri menghadap asal suara.

"A-ah, selamat sore, Dok. Saya sedang menunggu jemputan." ucap Seokjin dengan gugup.

Berdiri dihadapannya, dosen yang baru saja ia hancurkan handphonenya. Si-dokter-tampan Kim Namjoon. Seokjin menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Ngg… Dok, soal ponsel dokter tadi—"

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi tanda untuk tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu lagi.

"Omong-omong siapa namamu?"

 _Mati aku sekarang_. Dokter Namjoon menanyakan namanya. Pasti akan dimasukkan ke dalam daftar blacklist mahasiswa miliknya.

Seokjin merutuk dalam hati. Mana Seokjin tidak tau dosen ini mengajar blok apa. Selama hampir 2 semester berkuliah Seokjin belum pernah sekalipun diajar oleh dokter dihadapannya ini. Dan itu artinya apapun blok yang diajar oleh dokter ini belum diujiankan. Belum ujian artinya nilainya belum aman.

"Kim Seokjin, dok. Nama saya Kim Seokjin." Terserahlah, Seokjin sudah pasrah saja akan nasib nilainya nanti.

"Kim Seokjin? Nama yang bagus."

 _Apa artinya itu? Apa itu kode bahwa nilainya akan aman?_ Seokjin hanya mampu tersenyum gugup sembari menyelipkan helai coklatnya ke belakang telinga dengan canggung.

"Aku Kim Namjoon. Dan tolong tidak usah terlalu formal begitu padaku. Aku tidak terbiasa dan tidak terlalu suka akan hal itu." ujar Namjoon lalu tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipi yang begitu menawan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Tidak terkecuali Seokjin. Gadis itu benar-benar terpesona sekarang. Wajah tampan dokter di hadapannya ini seratus persen telah mengalihkan dunianya.

"A-ah, _ne_ …"

Kemudian Namjoon menanyakan beberapa hal basa-basi seperti 'bagaimana rasanya masuk kedokteran?' lalu 'ujian bloknya sulit atau tidak?' dan beberapa hal lainnya tentang perkuliahan. Namjoon begitu _friendly_ hingga rasa canggung Seokjin menguap begitu saja. Kecemasan akan nilainya sudah tidak terpikirkan lagi. Hingga rasa penasaran menggelitiki benak Seokjin dan dirinya tidak mampu lagi menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Dokter mengajar blok apa?"

Namjoon menampilkan senyum misterius yang membuat Seokjin mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Karena demi apapun senyuman itu benar-benar maut dan Seokjin mungkin akan mimisan sekarang juga.

"Nanti juga kau akan tau sendiri."

.

.

.

Perang dingin.

Seokjin tidak sebegitu tidak pekanya untuk tidak menyadari bahwa pasangan itu sedang perang dingin. Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak pernah terlihat bersama lagi, padahal biasanya mereka akan saling mengunjungi SGD masing-masing. Taehyung akan mengacau di SGD Jungkook, dan kadang Jungkook yang akan menghampiri Taehyung. Mereka juga biasanya akan selalu menempel jika ada kesempatan.

Tapi semenjak insiden di tempat parkir itu, mereka berdua benar-benar berjarak. Seokjin tentu saja menjadi yang paling sensitif akan hal ini.

Bagaimanapun secara tidak langsung dirinyalah penyebab jarak itu.

Seokjin semakin frustasi ketika Taehyung sangat sulit ditemui. Laki-laki itu sibuk kesana-kemari dan terlihat frustasi juga karena masalah acara dan PKMnya. Seokjin jadi tidak enak bertanya macam-macam, salah-salah dia kena damprat.

Sementara itu Jungkook terlihat lebih tenang. Entah bagaimana tapi Seokjin selalu tidak bisa menebak isi pikiran gadis kelinci satu itu. Perangainya selalu tenang, tegas, dan manis di saat bersamaan. Seokjin jadi ragu mengajaknya berbicara, karena sekali lagi. Salah-salah dia bisa kena damprat. Siapa yang tau dibalik sikap tenangnya itu ada emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja?

Maka Seokjin menunggu. Menunggu perkembangan selanjutnya dan menuruti kata Taehyung untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Jungkook. Namun, demi ujian anatomi yang menghanguskan otak, menunggu adalah hal yang paling menyiksa. Setiap hari mata Seokjin tidak pernah lepas dari dua manusia berlawanan jenis itu.

"Kau tau katanya dosen yang mengajar sekarang ini masih muda loh, tampan lagi."

"Dengar-dengar dokter ini jenius luar biasa. Percepatan dua kali dan lulus kedokteran umum lebih cepat setahun."

"Benarkah? Wah, _daebak_."

"Sekarang dia sedang menjadi residen spesialis Patologi Anatomi. Baru residen dan sudah dipercaya untuk mengajar, astaga aku mau pinjam otaknya!"

Seokjin tidak sengaja mendengar—baiklah, dia memang sengaja menguping—percakapan teman sekelasnya tentang dosen yang mengajar hari ini. Seokjin mulai berhitung, jika ia percepatan dua kali maka ia masuk kedokteran pada umur 16 tahun kemudian lulus setahun lebih cepat. Jika waktu sekolah kedokteran yang normal adalah 6 tahun termasuk koass, artinya ia lulus dengan predikat dokter di umur 21 tahun. Sial, bahkan Seokjin saja baru bisa masuk kedokteran di umur itu.

Kemudian Seokjin melanjutkan hitungannya—dia memang kurang kerjaan—jika ia masuk sekolah spesialis, maka ia harus internship dulu selama setahun. Setau Seokjin Program Pendidikan Dokter Spesialis (PPDS) untuk Patologi Anatomi adalah 3 tahun, dan dokter itu masih menjadi residen. Itu artinya umur dokter itu kira-kira 25 tahun! Astaga, seumur hidup Seokjin tidak bisa membayangkan akan lulus menjadi dokter, bahkan dokter spesialis di usia itu.

Dengan rasa penasaran Seokjin membuka _study guide_ nya. Biasanya nama dosen pengajar akan tertera disana. Seokjin tidak pernah memperhatikan nama dosen yang tertera disana dan hanya fokus pada materi yang akan di pelajarinya. Matanya masih sibuk menelusuri _study guide_ nya itu hingga suara deheman menggema di pengeras suara terdengar.

"Selamat pagi, aku Kim Namjoon, dosen kalian untuk materi proses inflamasi hari ini."

Sebuah senyuman cerah tanpa sadar terbentuk di bibir Seokjin dan ini adalah pertamakalinya dalam masa kuliahnya di kedokteran Seokjin berharap agar waktu kuliah diperpanjang. _Selama mungkin_.

.

.

.

Kalian tidak akan tau betapa leganya Seokjin ketika melihat Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung pergi ketika kuliah berakhir. Walau aura dingin menyelimuti mereka berdua, tapi Seokjin yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja nantinya. Apalagi Jungkook dikenal selalu berkepala dingin. Seokjin berjalan keluar kelas dengan perasaan luar biasa lega.

"Kim Seokjin- _ssi_?"

Seokjin refleks berhenti dan menoleh, dan mendapati dokter Namjoon berdiri di hadapannya sembari menenteng tas ranselnya.

"Ya, dok?"

"Bisa tolong aku sebentar?"

Demi preparat histologi yang semuanya _pink_! Seokjin pasti sudah gila jika ia menolak permintaan dokter setampan ini.

"Tentu, dok. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Temani aku makan siang, bisa? Kau tau aku masih residen jadi belum memiliki kantor disini dan aku juga tidak ingin makan sendirian. Keberatan?"

Seokjin mulai berpikir untuk berkonsultasi pada psikiater karena ia rasa ia baru saja mengalami yang namanya gangguan waham karena sekarang dirinya sedang berdelusi. Gadis tinggi itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat.

"Ehm, mau makan dimana, dok?

"Di _rooftop_? Kupikir kantin akan sangat penuh sekarang."

Mereka akhirnya membeli makanan di kantin dan berencana akan membawanya ke _rooftop_ karena benar dugaan Namjoon bahwa kantin sangat penuh. Tidak ada satupun tempat duduk yang tersisa. Seokjin merasa tidak enak lagi karena Namjoon memaksa untuk membayari makanan yang dipesannya (walau senang juga sih, lumayan hemat).

Awalnya Seokjin pikir ia tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini dan belajar banyak dari Namjoon. Ia berniat menanyakan semua materi yang tidak dimengertinya. Privat dengan dosen tampan, kapan lagi? Seokjin merasa menjadi mahasiswa paling beruntung di dunia.

Setidaknya hingga ia nyaris sampai di pintu masuk _rooftop_. Dan harus berhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Bukan, _dua_ suara. Berhentinya Seokjin membuat Namjoon berhenti juga dan menatap heran gadis itu.

" _Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Tae? Mempertahankanmu disaat aku sudah tau kau sudah tidak mencintaku lagi? Kalau begitu aku yang bodoh, Taehyung."_

Seokjin menggigit bibir. Suara Jungkook. Jika Seokjin tidak salah dengar, suara gadis kelinci itu bergetar. Namjoon yang juga mendengar suara itu memutuskan untuk menahan pertanyaannya untuk Seokjin yang terlihat begitu cemas entah mengapa.

" _Memangnya aku mengatakan aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Kook? Kau yang seenaknya menarik kesimpulan dan bahkan pergi tanpa mau mendengar penjelasanku terlebih dahulu. Kau sudah tidak percaya lagi padaku."_

Kali ini suara Taehyung yang sarat akan emosi. Seokjin mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa Taehyung harus emosi begitu, sih? Gadis itu tanpa sadar meremat kuat kantung makanannya. Semoga mereka baik-baik saja. Semoga setelah ini mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya dan kembali baikan. Jika tidak Seokjin tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana berhadapan dengan mereka berdua.

" _Terserahmu, Kook. Aku sudah lelah, mau pulang. Jika kau memang mau putus, yasudah."_

"Bodoh!" Tanpa sadar Seokjin mengumpat mendengar perkataan Taehyung disana. Ia sudah berniat masuk, membacot habis-habisan di depan pasangan itu dan menjelaskan semuanya hingga memohon agar mereka baikan saja. Namjoon tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya pergi dan bersembunyi di salah satu lorong.

"A-apa—"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Taehyung lewat di dekat mereka namun tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Dapat Seokjin lihat wajah Taehyung yang keruh dan menyimpan begitu banyak rasa lelah dibaliknya. Seokjin menunggu, namun Jungkook tidak lewat-lewat juga. Dengan hati-hati Seokjin mengintip dari pintu masuk _rooftop_ dan harus menahan pekikan terkejutnya karena ternyata Jungkook menangis. Gadis yang dikenal kuat dan berkepala dingin itu menangis.

Seokjin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan lalu bergerak mundur hingga ia menabrak sesuatu yang keras dan bidang. Astaga, Seokjin nyaris lupa bahwa ia sedang bersama Namjoon disini.

"Ah, maaf, dok. S-saya…"

"Kau mengenal mereka?"

Seokjin mengangguk dengan ekspresi cemas yang kentara membuat Namjoon semakin terheran kenapa gadis ini harus sebegitu cemasnya melihat pasangan lain bertengkar?

"Sepertinya saya harus menghampiri teman saya disana dulu, dok." ucap Seokjin cepat dan berniat pergi dari sana sebelum lengannya ditahan Namjoon.

"Jangan." cegah Namjoon. Seokjin memberikan pandangan tak mengerti membuat Namjoon menghela nafas.

"Dia butuh waktu sendiri sekarang, kita hanya perlu mengawasinya agar dia tidak melakukan hal macam-macam." kata Namjoon tenang.

"Tapi dok…" Seokjin mengigit bibirnya, menahan ucapan berikutnya. Ia nyaris saja mengatakan isi pikirannya yang secara langsung artinya ia curhat dengan Namjoon. Astaga, bahkan dalam mimpi saja Seokjin tidak pernah terbayang akan curhat pada seorang dosen walaupun dosen yang satu ini ehem-tampan-ehem, tetap saja rasanya tidak benar jika ia curhat apalagi tentang masalah yang tidak berkaitan dengan materi.

Namjoon tau ada yang disembunyikan oleh muridnya ini, namun ia diam karena ia sadar bahwa hubungannya dengan Seokjin belum sedekat itu untuk saling bercerita tentang masalah masing-masing. Akhirnya Namjoon menghela nafas lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping pintu masuk _rooftop_. Dengan ringan ia menepuk-nepuk lantai kosong disebelahnya.

"Duduk sini, kita makan sambil menunggu temanmu…siapa namanya?"

"Jeon Jungkook." ucap Seokjin pelan lalu duduk di samping Namjoon dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ya, Jungkook. Kita akan makan sambil menjaganya, oke?"

Dan Seokjin tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengagguk setuju karena ia rasa itu hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

Hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menebus _kesalahan_ nya—setidaknya untuk _saat ini_.

.

.

.

Besoknya berita tentang putusnya kedua sejoli itu sudah menyebar luas. Entah siapa yang mulai membicarakannya terlebih dahulu, topik itu menjadi pembicaraan hampir setiap gerombolan mahasiswa yang Seokjin lewati. Tidak heran sih, Taehyung dan Jungkook memang lumayan eksis di kampus. Yang jelas tidak perlu detektif manapun untuk tau bahwa pasangan itu sudah putus. Sikap mereka berdua menjelaskan segalanya. Baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook tidak akan saling menyapa—atau melempar _wink_ penuh cinta—seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Bahkan salah satu gerombolan mahasiswa menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Taehyung melengos begitu saja ketika berpapasan dengan Jungkook.

Telinga Seokjin benar-benar panas ketika mendengar hal ini disambut baik oleh beberapa oknum yang merasa inilah kesempatan mereka untuk mendekati baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook karena status _single_ mereka. Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, mereka harus balikan. Tidak mau tau. Seokjin harus menyatukan mereka kembali entah bagaimana caranya.

"Taehyung, kita harus bicara." ujar Seokjin ketika kegiatan SGD selesai dan fasilitator sudah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ah, _mian noona_. Aku harus buru-buru sekarang. Lain kali saja, oke?"

Seokjin mendengus ketika Taehyung keluar ruang SGD dengan terburu-buru. Baiklah, bukannya ia tidak mengerti dengan keadaan Taehyung. Ia tau jika Taehyung ada masalah dengan acara dan PKMnya jadi Seokjin akan berusaha sabar dan menunggu terlebih dahulu agar masalah Taehyung sedikit lebih ringan.

Semoga saja ia tidak terlambat.

.

.

.

Hari itu kepala Seokjin serasa mau pecah. Bagaimana tidak, selama seminggu penuh itu Seokjin berusaha berbicara dengan Taehyung untuk balikan dengan Jungkook namun nihil. Egoisme masih bersarang kuat di kepala Taehyung hingga akhirnya Seokjin menyerah dan membiarkan Taehyung mendinginkan kepalanya dahulu. Yah, semoga begitu.

Menyerah dengan Taehyung, Seokjin beralih sasaran ke si gadis kelinci. Tidak sampai tiga hari, Seokjin langsung menyerah karena Taehyung memperingatkannya untuk tidak bicara apapun pada Jungkook. Si kepala merah itu menegaskan bahwa putusnya mereka itu bukan karena Seokjin, tapi memang mereka sudah tidak saling percaya lagi dan itu sudah cukup jadi alasan bagi mereka untuk putus.

Walaupun begitu Seokjin tetap merasa bersalah. Jika alasannya adalah rasa saling percaya yang ' _katanya_ ' sudah tidak ada lagi, maka artinya Seokjinlah pemicu utamanya bukan? Kejadian di parkiran itu adalah pemicunya, Seokjin yakin seratus persen akan hal itu.

Belum lagi blok yang sedang di pelajarinya sekarang cukup rumit. Mempelajari proses terjadinya keabormalan dalam tubuh hingga detil-detil kecilnya. Seokjin seperti mengulang blok histologi yang amit-amit susahnya karena harus kembali melihat preparat. Jika histologi kita melihat yang normal, maka sekarang yang tidak normal. Tetap saja membedakannya sangat sulit karena demi apapun warnanya hanya _pink_! Seokjin suka warna _pink_ sih, tapi ya gak gini juga kali sulitnya hastagah…

Seokjin membenturkan kepalanya di meja membuat orang-orang yang berada di _café_ itu menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi gadis itu tak peduli dan menghela nafas keras. Tumpukan kertas berisi _print-out powerpoint_ berserakan didepannya. Laptop menyala dan menampilkan sebuah foto sesuatu yang bulat dan berwarna _pink_ , dan juga sebuah buku tebal berjudul _Robbins Basic Pathology 9_ _th_ _Edition_ masih terbuka di atas meja kayu _café_ itu.

Sekali lagi gadis itu menjedukkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan mengerang pelan.

"Heh, pelangganku bisa pergi kalau kau terus menjedukkan kepalamu begitu."

Seorang laki-laki tinggi datang membawa satu cangkir besar cokelat panas dengan _topping marshmallow_ dan meletakkannya di atas meja Seokjin. Seokjin mendengus kesal mendengar protesan laki-laki yang sekarang duduk di depannya ini.

"Mana mungkin, _pabbo_. Mereka pergi karena masakanmu tidak enak, bukan karenaku." dengus Seokjin.

"Hei, aku ini _oppa_ -mu. Masa' _oppa_ sendiri dibilang _pabbo_ , ckck tidak sopan. Dan masakanku selalu enak, buktinya tuh kau habiskan juga _cake strawberry_ nya. Hahaha" balas laki-laki itu. Seokjin merengut lalu dengan cepat menyambar cokelat panas yang kakaknya bawakan.

 _Yup_ , laki-laki itu adalah kakak kandungnya sekaligus pemilik _café_ tempatnya belajar sekarang. Kim Ji-ho atau Zico, begitu biasanya teman-temannya memanggilnya. Zico 4 tahun lebih tua dari Seokjin.

"Duh, sudah. Sana-sana kembali ke kandangmu. Aku mau lanjut belajar. Hush!" gertak Seokjin sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Heeiitt, kasar ya sama _oppa_ sendiri. Yaudah sini balikin cokelatnya." Zico berusaha meraih gelas di genggaman Seokjin yang segera menghindar. Gadis itu lantas nyengir.

"Hehe, maap bercanda kok, _oppa_ -ku yang tampaan."

"Dasar, kalau udah ada maunya aja. Belajar apaan sih?" Zico melongok ke atas meja yang berantakan bukan main itu.

"Patologi anatomi dasar. Ya gitu deh pokoknya, _oppa_ gak bakalan ngerti." ujar Seokjin geli melihat kerutan di kening kakaknya.

"Hmm sombongnyaa mentang-mentang anak kedokteran. Eh, tadi katamu patologi anatomi ya?" kata Zico tiba-tiba dengan tampang tertarik. Seokjin mengangguk.

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Kebetulan temanku ada yang lagi kuliah spesialis itu tuh. Sekarang lagi ngg- apasih namanya magang gitu buat spesialis?"

"Residen maksudnya?"

Zico menjentikkan jarinya. "Orangnya pinter banget loh, Jinnie. Masih muda lagi, setahun dibawahku. Mau aku kenalin? Siapa tau bisa ngajarin kamu belajar kan."

"Setahun di bawahmu? Serius? Umurnya 24 dong." Seokjin merasa familiar akan suatu hal. Ah, iya berarti hampir sama dengan dokter Namjoon. Seokjin tidak habis pikir, kenapa orang-orang jenius bertebaran dimana-mana sih? Seokjin yang otaknya tidak seberapa harus pontang-panting demi masuk kedokteran sementara mereka mungkin hanya perlu menjentikkan jari dan taraaa… sudah lulus jadi dokter.

 _Bless you, jenius people._

"Dia sebenernya lumayan sering kesini kok. Pernah liat kamu juga, cuma kita berdua gak berani ganggu. Habisnya kamu serius banget belajarnya."

Seokjin memang sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar di _café_ kakaknya ini karena suasananya nyaman dan enak untuk dipakai belajar. Apalagi di _café_ ini ada _wifi_ dan Seokjin selalu bisa pesan apapun dengan gratis. Setiap ia datang kesini, ia akan duduk di meja pojok dan menghadap ke dinding agar fokusnya tidak kemana-mana. Tidak heran ia tidak pernah memperhatikan siapa yang datang dan pergi dari _café_ ini.

"Perempuan?" Zico menggeleng.

"Laki-laki. Sejak kapan aku punya teman perempuan, hah?"

"Dasar _jones_." _Well_ , Kim Seokjin tolong katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri.

"Ngaca dong _sis_. Makanya kenalin aku sama teman-temanmu dong, kan lumayan dapat kecengan calon dokter."

Seokjin memasang wajah datar yang dibuat-buat karena sekarang kakaknya itu tengah menatapnya sambil menaik-turunkan alis dengan senyum menggelikan. Tiba-tiba senyum menggelikan Zico berubah menjadi senyum sumringah.

"Oh! Kebetulan banget. Itu dia datang, Jinn _ie_." Zico melambai-lambaikan tangannya heboh ke arah pintu masuk. Seokjin cepat-cepat menoleh karena penasaran, bagaimana wajah teman kakaknya. Apakah akan satu jenis dengan dokter Namjoon yang jenius tapi luarbiasa tampan atau malah seperti kutu buku yang berkacamata tebal dan kuno sangking terlalu seringnya belajar?

Jawabannya mau tidak mau harus membuat mulut Seokjin menganga. Jelas, opsi pertama adalah jawabannya. Opsi 'satu jenis dengan dokter Namjoon yang jenius tapi luarbiasa tampan'. Laki-laki yang sekarang sedang berjalan ke arahnya jelas satu jenis dengan dokter Namjoon.

Karena— _hell_ , itu memang dokter Namjoon.

"Hai _Hyung_ , dan…Seokjin- _ssi_."

.

.

.

"Jadi Namjoon sempat ngajar kamu, Jinn _ie_?"

Seokjin mengangguk kaku sambil menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan menyeruput cokelat panasnya. Kecanggungan menyelimuti Seokjin sekarang. Setelah tau teman Zico itu adalah Namjoon, Seokjin buru-buru merapikan meja yang super berantakan itu dan menutup laptopnya.

Zico tentu saja kaget ketika tau saat Seokjin bilang Namjoon itu adalah dosennya di kampus, dan lebih kaget lagi ketika Namjoon bilang dia lumayan sering ketemu Seokjin di kampus.

"Bagus dong. Namjoon, tolong ajarin nih adikku kayaknya udah frustasi belajar daritadi sampai mau ngancurin meja dengan jidatnya itu."

Seokjin langsung melotot ke Zico yang memasang wajah innocent dan mengangkat bahu. Dasar tidak tau situasi! Seokjin sudah cukup canggung karena harus bertemu dengan dosennya dalam kondisi seperti ini dan sekarang kakaknya itu malah menambah-nambah masalah lagi. Walaupun Namjoon adalah teman Zico, tetap saja dia itu dosen Seokjin. Dosen, _man_! Dosen!

"Tidak masalah, yang mana yang sulit?"

Demi dewa, sekarang Seokjin harus bilang apa? Masalahnya ia belum mempelalajari semuanya dan jujur saja nyaris tidak ada yang dimengerti dari semua yang dipelajarinya. Argh, memalukan. Terserahlah, peduli amat.

"Err… Semuanya?"

Tawa Zico meledak mendengar penuturan polos Seokjin. Sementara Namjoon hanya tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah, aku ajari dari awal." Kata Namjoon ringan.

"Eeh? Dokter tidak sibuk?"

Tawa Zico kembali menyembur membuat Seokjin terpaksa menjitak kepala kakaknya itu.

"Maaf, maaf. Lucu rasanya ketika kau memanggil Namjoon dengan 'dokter'. Hahaha" ucap Zico di sela-sela tawanya. Seokjin melakukan _rolling eyes_ melihat kelakukan kakaknya ini.

"Tidak kok, aku baru saja lepas jaga jadi tidak harus kembali ke rumah sakit lagi." kata Namjoon.

"Tapi dokter tidak lelah? Maksudku apa tidak apa-apa selepas jaga dokter tidak istirahat?"

Namjoon mengibaskan tangannya santai. "Bukan masalah. Selama Zico- _hyung_ akan menyediakan makanan gratis aku akan baik-baik saja. Ya kan, _hyung_?" Namjoon menatap Zico dengan cengiran geli yang belum pernah Seokjin lihat sebelumnya. Zico lalu mendengus geli.

"Yayaya, dasar pecinta gratisan. Uangmu kau kemanakan, hah? Katanya spesialis, huh."

"Residen, Hyung. Aku masih residen kalau kau lupa."

"Oke, aku tinggal dulu. Akan kubuatkan makanan yang banyak dan _gratis_. Selamat belajar Jinn _ie_."

 _Nice._ Sekarang Seokjin harus bagaimana bersikap di depan dokter ini? Haah, semoga saja Namjoon tidak cepat marah karena Seokjin memang sangat lelet dalam mengerti sesuatu. Makanya ia selalu belajar dari jauh-jauh hari.

"Oke, Seokjin- _ssi_ mau mulai dari mana?"

.

.

.

Selama lima hari berturut-turut setiap sorenya Namjoon akan mampir ke _café_ Zico dan mengajari Seokjin. Awalnya Seokjin merasa tidak enak pada Namjoon, karena bagaimanapun juga dia seakan merebut jam istirahat residen itu apalagi Namjoon tidak mau dibayar atau diberi balasan apapun. Makanan gratis Zico sudah cukup katanya.

Seokjin benar-benar memuji cara mengajar Namjoon. Begitu luwes dan mudah dimengerti oleh otak lelet seperti dirinya. Dalam waktu lima hari itu Seokjin sudah berhasil mengerti hampir semua materi yang sudah diajarkan. Hanya tinggal beberapa materi saja yang perlu di ulang.

"Ujian kapan?" tanya Namjoon saat sesi belajar mereka sudah selesai.

"Ngg.. empat hari lagi, dok."

Namjoon manggut-manggut sembari menyuap _fishcake_ buatan Zico. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu, yang selama lima hari ini cukup membuatnya penasaran. Sesuatu yang membuat Seokjin terkadang terlihat tidak fokus dan melamun. Namjoon ragu-ragu sejenak.

"Seokjin…Boleh aku bertanya tentang suatu hal?"

Seokjin yang masih merapikan alat-alat belajarnya menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh pada Namjoon dengan kening dikerutkan.

"Tentang apa, Dok?"

"Hmm… akhir-akhir ini kau ada masalah ya? Aku lihat kau kadang melamun dan tidak fokus belajar. Apa ini tentang temanmu yang di rooftop tempo hari? Karena jujur saja aku penasaran kenapa kau secemas itu saat itu." ucap Namjoon.

 _Bang_! Tepat sasaran sekali. Seokjin terdiam lalu menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya bingung. Memang tidak dapat dipungkiri Seokjin masih sering kepikiran bagaimana cara membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook balikan lagi. Namun sampai sekarang Seokjin belum mendapat jawabannya, apalagi Taehyung keras kepala begitu.

Dan sekarang muncul pertanyaan lain. Apa tidak apa-apa ia bercerita pada Namjoon? Entahlah, rasanya masih aneh saja kalau curhat dengan dosenmu sendiri walau hubungan mereka bisa dibilang cukup dekat sekarang. Tapi saat ini Seokjin benar-benar membutuhkan saran dan ia tidak tau harus meminta pada siapa. Teman-temannya? Bisa-bisa ia kena masalah lain lagi karena bisa saja Taehyung mendengarnya. Kakaknya? Anak satu itu tidak bisa diharapkan untuk urusan beginian.

Cerita…tidak….cerita….tidak…

Melihat keterdiaman Seokjin, Namjoon buru-buru berkata,

"Kalau tidak mau cerita tidak apa-apa kok. Aku mengerti."

"Eeeh tidak, dok. Sebenarnya sekarang saya sedang butuh saran…."

Mengalirlah semua unek-unek Seokjin tentang kedua pasangan itu. Bagaimana awalnya, hingga mereka putus pada akhirnya. Namjoon mendengarkan dengan begitu seksama dan sesekali mengangguk atau menimpali perkataan Seokjin.

"… Jadi begitu, dok. Menurut dokter saya tidak salah kan kalau saya sekhawatir ini? Karena saya pikir itu memang salah saya dok."

Namjoon terdiam sejenak memikirkan sesuatu. Seokjin menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh dokter dihadapannya ini.

"Yah… menurutku itu memang termasuk salahmu sih, yah sedikit."

Bahu Seokjin langsung turun ketika mendengar perkataan Namjoon. Dia sadar sih dia salah, tapi kenapa ketika mendengar pernyataan itu dari orang lain rasanya kesalahannya semakin buruk ya?

"… Tapi, ada tapinya loh Seokjin. Kau tau letak kesalahanmu dimana?"

Seokjin terdiam kemudian menggigit bibirnya ragu. Sejujurnya ia bingung juga, sebenarnya dimana letak kesalahannya ya? Kejadian di parkiran itu adalah kecelakaan, dan waktu itu Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya karena ingin melihat Seokjin yang nyaris menangis. Lalu dimana letak salahnya? Apa airmata yang nyaris keluar karena terlalu kaget adalah salahnya? Atau dirinya yang tidak segera mendorong Taehyung agar menjauhi wajahnya?

"Harusnya saya langsung mendorong Taehyung ketika dia mendekatkan wajahnya, dok. Jadi, Jungkook tidak melihatnya dan salah paham." ucap Seokjin.

"Begitu menurutmu? Oke, tapi sebelumnya Seokjin ada sesuatu dimatamu, coba kulihat."

Namjoon tiba-tiba saja mendekatkan wajahnya ke Seokjin. Namjoon kemudian mengulurkan tangannya meraih sesuatu di bawah mata Seokjin yang ternyata adalah bulu mata yang rontok. Seokjin membeku dan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Penasaran dengan apa yang Namjoon lakukan. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu terkekeh geli dan menunjukkan bulu mata Seokjin yang rontok di jari telunjuknya.

"Nah, sudah. Tuh, buktinya kau tidak langsung mendorongku ketika aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahmu. Itu wajar saja Seokjin, samasekali bukan salah siapa-siapa. Reaksi wajar ketika seseorang penasaran akan sesuatu dan kau penasaran juga akan apa yang akan aku lakukan barusan makanya kau diam saja saat aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahmu. Kejadian di parkiran itu sama dengan hal yang barusan aku lakukan. Bukannya justru aneh kalau kau tiba-tiba mendorong siapa tadi—ah, Taehyung padahal dia penasaran dan hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu? Apalagi kalian adalah teman. Teman harus saling memerhatikan bukan?"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin lembut. Mencoba memberi pengertian pada gadis yang saat ini tengah mengigit bibirnya bingung dan melirik ke arah lain.

"Coba katakan lagi dimana letak kesalahanmu." ulang Namjoon.

Seokjin kembali berpikir, memutar ulang rekaman kejadian hari itu di pikirannya. Anehnya ia tidak dapat menemukan apapun yang bisa disebut salahnya. Saat itu mereka berdua, Seokjin dan Taehyung memang sangat terkejut akibat kelakuan pengendara mobil itu. Ah mungkin…

"Harusnya…. Harusnya saya langsung memberitahu Jungkook tentang kejadian itu. Ya kan, dok?"

Residen itu tersenyum lalu menyesap _americano_ nya dengan santai.

"Bahkan ketika Taehyung melarangmu untuk mengatakannya?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin mengangguk mantap. Kali ini ia yakin, ini adalah letak kesalahannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau malah merusak rencana apapun itu yang sedang Taehyung rencanakan untuk Jungkook seperti katamu tadi?"

"Tapi kalau saya menjelaskan pada Jungkook, kesalahpahaman mereka akan berakhir dan tidak akan putus. Harusnya saya jelaskan saja. Ya, begitu. Ah, aku akan menjelaskan saja pada Jungkook sekarang dan dia tidak akan salah paham lagi lalu balikan." Seokjin dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya itu dan mencari ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jungkook.

Tapi tunggu, dimana ponselnya? Seingatnya ia letakkan di atas meja tadi.

"Mencari ini?" Namjoon menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel _pink_ Seokjin di tangannya. Seokjin berusaha meraih ponsel itu namun Namjoon malah menjauhkannya.

"Tidak sesimpel itu Seokjin. Kau pikir begitu kau menjelaskannya pada Jungkook mereka akan langsung balikan? Kau ingat apa kata-kata Taehyung di _rooftop_ waktu itu? Kalimat terakhir sebelum ia berkata ia akan pergi dari sana, tentang kepercayaan."

Seokjin terdiam. Tentu ia ingat. Semua percakapan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang ia dengar saat itu selalu berputar di benaknya. Ragu-ragu, ia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau harusnya tau, ini adalah masalah ego masing-masing. Ego menguasai pikiran mereka sehingga timbullah rasa ragu akan banyak hal, salah satunya adalah kepercayaan. Nah, coba kau pikir. Bagaimana jika Jungkook tidak langsung pergi saat melihat kejadian itu dan tetap percaya pada Taehyung? Bagaimana jika Taehyung tidak melarangmu untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Jungkook dan tetap percaya bahwa Jungkook memercayainya? Dan terakhir, jika kau masih menganggap ini letak kesalahanmu. Bagaimana jika kau langsung menjelaskannya pada Jungkook walau Taehyung sudah melarang? Apa kau tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

Diam, Seokjin masih terdiam berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Namjoon. Melihat Seokjin yang sudah mulai bisa mencerna perkataannya, Namjoon melanjutkan.

"Tidak tau kan? Pada akhirnya skenario 'bagaimana jika' bermain disini. Setiap keputusan yang diambil akan menghasilkan hal yang berbeda. Jika Jungkook tidak pergi begitu saja, mungkin salah paham tidak akan terjadi. Jika Taehyung tidak melarangmu menjelaskan pada Jungkook, mungkin kau tidak akan dipenuhi kebimbangan menjelaskan langsung pada jungkook dan salah paham tidak akan terjadi. Banyak sekali skenario yang bisa dipilih untuk terjadi, hanya saja terkadang kita salah memilih.

Ini semua bukan salahmu, kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Aku yakin kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk berbicara ataupun membujuk mereka untuk baikan. Namun, jika mereka sudah menolak? Aku rasa itu bukan bagianmu lagi. Mereka harus menyadarinya sendiri, bahwa ego mereka bermain-main disini.

Apapun itu intinya berhentilah menyalahkan diri seolah keseluruhan masalah ini adalah salahmu. Aku hanya membantu membuka pikiranmu agar tidak melulu menyalahkan diri sendiri dan mengacaukan fokus belajarmu. Mengerti Seokjin?"

Seokjin mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengerti akan semua yang Namjoon katakan, masalah ini memang benar-benar mengacaukan fokusnya. Dan Namjoon memang benar, selama ini ia hanya menyalahkan diri sendiri tanpa mau melihat dari sudut pandang lain. Tapi entah kenapa rasa itu masih mengganjal di benaknya. Ia tidak mau melepas masalah ini begitu saja.

"Saya mengerti, dok. Tapi saya sebisa mungkin tetap akan membantu mereka sadar akan ego masing-masing dan paling tidak memperbaiki hubungan mereka agar tidak berjauhan seperti sekarang. Rasanya saya baru akan merasa benar-benar lega ketika itu terjadi."

Namjoon menghela nafas, rupanya gadis dihadapannya ini cukup keras kepala. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, dok. Yang jelas saya akan mengawasi mereka dan melakukan apapun itu saat ego mereka perlahan runtuh. Sesuatu yang benar-benar akan menghancurkan sisa egonya. Saya akan menunggu walau butuh waktu yang lama."

Seokjin membeku ketika Namjoon mengusap puncak kepalanya lembut. Laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya dan mengirimkan aura menenangkan yang membuat kekalutan yang bersarang di pikiran Seokjin memudar perlahan.

"Pastikan kau menghubungiku jika perlu bantuan, oke?"

Ah, Seokjin tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa. Namjoon mau mendengarkan ceritanya dengan baik saja dia sudah sangat bersyukur. Bahkan Namjoon sedikit banyak berhasil membuka pikirannya dan mengurai benang kusut yang selama ini berjumpalitan di otaknya. Namjoon rela mengorbankan waktunya untuk mengajari Seokjin selama lima hari belakangan. Dan sekarang ia berkata begitu, Seokjin benar-benar terharu akan perlakuan Namjoon padanya.

"Terimakasih, dok. Saya sangat berterimakasih. Tapi saya tidak mau lagi merepotkan dokter. Saya sudah cukup merepotkan selama ini." ucap Seokjin.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula aku senang direpotkan olehmu."

Oke, apa barusan Seokjin salah dengar?

.

.

.

H-3 ujian blok.

Seokjin tidak menyangka kesempatannya akan datang secepat ini.

Yang ia tau, ia sedang belajar di perpustakaan sambil menunggu Namjoon menjemputnya untuk belajar seperti biasa di _café_. Salahkan Zico yang tiba-tiba bilang tidak bisa menjemput karena ada urusan, dan salahkan juga hujan deras ini yang membuat Zico protes keras ketika Seokjin berkata akan naik bus saja. Kakaknya satu itu memang super protektif dan menyebalkan.

Kenapa menyebalkan? Karena Zico tiba-tiba menghubunginya lagi dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah meminta Namjoon untuk menjemputnya. Kakaknya itu memang sudah gila. Argh, lagi-lagi ia merepotkan dokter super baik—dan ehm tampan—itu. Namjoon kemudian menghubunginya dan berkata untuk menunggunya di perpustakaan saja karena ada buku yang mau dia cari. Dan berakhirlah ia disini.

Namun sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih pada ide gila kakaknya ini. Berkat keberadaannya disini sekarang, ia bisa menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ego dua manusia bernama Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang runtuh perlahan.

Seokjin sedang mencari buku di bagian patologi dasar ketika Jungkook memasuki perpustakaan dan duduk di salah satu bangku. Ia tanpa sadar melupakan tujuan awalnya: membantu mencari buku untuk Namjoon dan malah memerhatikan bagaimana wajah pucat Jungkook menuliskan sesuatu di bindernya dengan earphone terpasang di telinga gadis kelinci itu. Seokjin memerhatikan dari balik rak-rak buku, tidak ingin menganggu konsentrasi gadis yang pastinya sedang belajar itu.

Ia nyaris memekik kaget ketika darah menetes dari hidung Jungkook, dan beruntung ia berhasil menahan pekikannya karena entah darimana Taehyung datang. Menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan dengan wajah dingin yang membuat Seokjin mati-matian menahan diri untuk menggosok wajah alien itu dengan amplas sekarang juga. Alien banyak gaya, buat apa dia memasang raut begitu sih?

Dan kejadian berikutnya membuat Seokjin tertegun. Taehyung dengan telaten mengusap darah di hidung Jungkook sementara yang diusap hanya diam memandangi Taehyung dengan sorot entahlah… berharap?

Seokjin mengutuk Taehyung dan mulut alien itu dan semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut itu. Setelah Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung dengan raut kecewa yang begitu kentara, Seokjin dapat melihat gesture Taehyung yang dipenuhi penyesalan. Bahkan tanpa sadar laki-laki itu mengumpat di perpustakaan yang sunyi ini. Duh, Taehyung. Kau dan mulutmu itu sepertinya minta di amplas sekarang juga.

"Sebaiknya kita ikuti Jungkook."

Seokjin terlonjak ketika sebuah suara berat berbisik begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Gadis itu berbalik dan menemukan Namjoon berdiri disana dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangan. Buku yang sejak tadi—harusnya—Seokjin cari. Namjoon nyengir dan menggumamkan maaf karena telah mengagetkan Seokjin.

"Sejak kapan dokter disini?" Seokjin menarik nafas mengatur deru jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Entah karena kaget atau cengiran Namjoon yang begitu menyenangkan untuk dinikmati lama-lama.

"Sejak tadi pokoknya. Ayo kita ikuti Jungkook, dia kelihatannya kurang sehat."

Tanpa babibu lagi, Seokjin menuruti ajakan Namjoon. Dan kembali harus mengumpat ketika melihat gadis kelinci itu dengan bodohnya menembus hujan tanpa pelindung apapun. Dapat Seokjin lihat bahu gadis itu bergetar naik turun. Ia menangis, Seokjin tau itu. Ia juga tau Jungkook sengaja hujan-hujanan agar airmatanya tersamarkan. Gadis itu…argh, Seokjin tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

Namjoon membuka payung yang entah dia dapat dari mana—Seokjin tidak terlalu memerhatikan, fokusnya hanya pada Jungkook.

"Ayo, tadi kudengar ia mau ke halte. Kita naik mobilku saja sekalian." ucap Namjoon sedikit berteriak akibat hujan deras menutupi suaranya.

"Tapi Jungkook hujan-hujanan, Dok. Saya harus meminjaminya payung dulu." Seokjin merogoh tasnya mencari payung lipat yang biasa dibawanya. Namjoon tiba-tiba saja menahan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Ini kesempatanmu Seokjin, katanya kau ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka? Aku ada rencana, agak jahat sih tapi kupikir peluang keberhasilannya besar."

Namjoon kemudian membisikkan rencana itu di telinga Seokjin, walau sebenarnya ia tidak perlu melakukannya karena disini sepi dan tidak ada orang. Seokjin nyaris melompat memeluk Namjoon saking senangnya ketika mendengar rencana brilian Namjoon. Untungnya akal sehatnya masih jalan. Memeluk seorang dosen di kampus bukanlah hal wajar, Bung.

"Astaga! Astaga! Dok! Terimakasih! Ayo kita laksanakan rencana ini."

.

.

.

Seokjin berdeham membersihkan tenggorokannya sebelum ia memencet tombol untuk menghubungi seorang di ponselnya. Mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_ kemudian terdengar nada sambung selama beberapa saat. Matanya melirik ke arah kursi sebelahnya dimana Namjoon yang tengah berkonsentrasi memutar setir untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

Nada sambung yang ketiga terdengar.

" _Halo?"_

Diangkat! Buru-buru Seokjin berteriak sekuat tenaga hingga Namjoon berjengit kaget di sebelahnya.

"Taehyung!"

" _Ada apa, tidak perlu teriak."_

Ini dia, saatnya Seokjin mengeluarkan kemampuan aktingnya. Dengan nada panik, dan terbata-bata Seokjin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jungkook! Dia.. dia—"

" _Apa? Jungkook kenapa? Cepat katakan!"_

Tawa Seokjin nyaris meledak ketika suara panik Taehyung terdengar dari speakernya. Ia melirik Namjoon yang sekarang juga menutupi mulutnya berusaha menahan tawa gelinya. Sungguh lucu, Taehyung yang tadi sok dingin sekarang panik tidak ketulungan begitu mendengar nama Jungkook disebutkan.

Seokjin menelan ludahnya untuk menahan tawanya dan melanjutkan akting briliannya.

"Dia tiba-tiba saja pingsan di halte bus! Cepat kesini karena tidak ada siapa-siapa disini dan bantu aku!"

 **Pip**

"Ahahahahaha! Dia langsung menutupnya! Dia pasti panik sekali! Ahahaha, oh astaga aku tidak tahan hahaha." Seokjin memengangi sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras, sementara Namjoon juga tidak mampu menahan tawa geli di sebelahnya.

"Agak jahat sih, tapi mudah-mudahan berhasil. Terimakasih, dok!" ucap Seokjin dengan senyum senang menghiasi bibirnya membuat Namjoon tertegun sejenak.

"Ehm, itu dia Taehyung. Dan wah, sepertinya ia berlari dari kampus." kata Namjoon lalu menunjuk siluet Taehyung yang berdiri tidak jauh dari halte bus tempat Jungkook berada.

Seokjin menarik nafas lega. Benar-benar lega ketika Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dan memeluk gadis kelinci itu erat. Apalagi ketika Jungkook membalas pelukan Taehyung, rasanya beban yang mengganjal di pikirannya selama ini terangkat sudah.

Selesai. Perjuangannya untuk memperbaiki hubungan pasangan itu membuahkan hasil. Walau ia tidak tau mereka akan balikan atau tidak, setidaknya Seokjin sudah memastikan perang dingin mereka berakhir. Memastikan dinding ego mereka runtuh sepenuhnya.

Dan Seokjin tau, semua ini tidak akan bisa terjadi tanpa bantuan orang di sebelahnya ini. Yang selalu mendukungnya dan membantunya dalam banyak hal belakangan ini.

"Hufftt… syukurlah mereka sudah baikan. Terimakasih ya sudah mau membantu selama ini dan memberi saran-saran yang sangat berguna. Saya benar-benar lega sekarang. Saya tidak tau lagi harus membalas dengan cara apa."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan penuh rasa terimakasih. Dia begitu mensyukuri kehadiran Namjoon dalam hidupnya. Entah apa jadinya jika Namjoon tidak datang dan membuka pikirannya. Mungkin ia hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri hingga sekarang. Namjoon menatap Seokjin balik dengan senyuman tertahan di bibirnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku, itu cukup."

"Eh?"

Apa? Seokjin kali ini tidak salah dengar lagi kan? Barusan dokter Namjoon bilang apa?

"Kim Seokjin, jadilah kekasihku."

Seokjin tidak mampu mengontrol wajahnya yang sekarang melongo dengan tidak elitnya. Barusan dokter Namjoon menembaknya? Tidak salah? Uh, rasanya jantung Seokjin mau melompat keluar sekarang.

"Dokter serius?"

"Dua rius."

Baiklah, sepertinya Seokjin butuh obat jantung sekarang juga karena sepertinya jantungnya bekerja terlalu keras.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin ragu. Bagaimana bisa Namjoon menembaknya bahkan Seokjin tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Namjoon tertarik padanya. _Kalau Seokjin yang tertarik pada Namjoon sih sudah pasti._

"Masih ingat kuliahku tentang proses inflamasi?"

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, apa hubungannya dengan inflamasi coba? Tapi Seokjin tetap mengangguk.

"Leukosit keluar dari pembuluh darah karena ada sinyal yang dikirim oleh makrofag dan akan menuju ke tempat yang sinyal itu tunjukkan. Leukosit harus melakukan _rolling_ , mencari kunci reseptor yang pas, dan menembus celah dinding pembuluh darah dengan tujuan mengikuti sinyal itu."

Hah? Seokjin masih bingung kemana arah pembicaraan ini, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kuliah dadakan begini. Baiklah Seokjin kau merusak momennya.

"Bagiku, kau adalah sinyal itu sementara aku leukositnya. Pertamakali aku melihatmu di _café_ Zico aku sudah tertarik padamu. Melihatmu belajar dengan begitu serius entah kenapa begitu menarik di mataku. Seolah mengirim sinyal untuk mendekatimu. Awalnya, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mendekatimu hingga kita bertemu lagi di kampus, dan aku benar-benar bekerja keras seperti leukosit untuk mendekatimu. Mengikuti sinyal yang kau kirimkan. Walau aku harus jungkir balik memohon pada residen lain agar aku tidak kebagian jaga saat sore hari, mencari celah yang pas untuk selalu berada di dekatmu."

Wajah Seokjin memerah hingga telinganya. Kata-kata Namjoon itu…asdfghjkl! Gadis normal mana yang tidak merona ketika di beri perumpamaan yang—menurut Seokjin—sangat romantis itu. Seokjin menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang pasti sudah sangat merah lalu mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Jadi? Mau jadi kekasihku?"

Dan Seokjin tidak bisa mengatakan kata selain 'iya'.

.

 **END**

* * *

.

.

a.n.

Haaiii, ketemu lagii wkwkk

Jadi ternyata orang itu Namjin yaa, dan sesuatu yang Taehyung lupain itu siapa yang nelpon dan ngerjain dia bilang kalo Jungkook pingsan di halte sangking senengnya balikan sama Jungkook.

Gimana side story ini? Bosenin gak? Aku juga gak ngira jadinya bakal sepanjang ini. Bahkan lebih panjang dari story utamanya -_-

Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview, fav, dan follow makrofag. Semangatku naik berkat kalian #muach

Key, sekian dulu. Sampai ketemu di project selanjutnyaa!

Ups, jangan lupa review yaa #wink

.

.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Kim Seokjin POV**

 **.**

 **Hari H Ujian**

" _Noona_!"

Mampus. Itu suara Taehyung. Aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi sejak insiden penipuan yang aku lakukan waktu itu. Dia dan Jungkook sakit akibat hujan-hujanan, jadi mereka tidak masuk besoknya, dan besoknya lagi adalah hari tenang sebelum ujian.

"Jin- _noona_!"

Mati aku. Makin deket lagi. Aku harus bilang apa nih? Atau pura-pura mati aja kali ya?

"Duh, _noona_ dipanggilin noleh _kek_. Malah diam gitu aja. Omong-omong soal tiga hari yang lalu…"

Aku buru-buru memasang wajah inosen, "Kenapa tiga hari yang lalu?"

"Alah, pura-pura lupa nih Jin- _noona_. Mau ujian gak boleh bohong loh, nanti makin lama jomblo. Gak ada hubungannya sih, tapi ya pokoknya gitu."

Asem nih anak. Aku mengulum senyum. Jomblo katanya? _Beuh_ , belum tau dia.

" _Noona_ ngapain sih pakai bilang Jungkook pingsan segala? Mau bales ngerjain ya? Selamat deh _Noona_ , berhasil banget ngerjainnya." ucap Taehyung dengan wajah sok imut minta diamplas.

"Ehem mana nih ucapan makasihnya, udah balikan sama Jungkook?" godaku.

Taehyung langsung salah tingkah, lalu menggaruk pelipisnya yang pastinya tidak gatal. Kulihat tidak ada bintik atau kemerahan apapun kok!

"Kok _Noona_ bisa tau? Padahal aku belum bilang siapa-siapa. Makasih apaan?"

Aku mengusap hidungku bangga, "Jelas tau lah. Kim Seokjin gitu."

Taehyung tampak memasang raut berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah seakan berhasil menyatukan _puzzle_ kejadian hari itu. Mata Taehyung menyipit menatapku.

" _Noona_ , jangan-jangan ini kerjaan _noona_ ya? _Noona_ nontonin yang di halte juga?"

Aku langsung terbahak melihat wajah Taehyung berubah merah karena malu. Jelas saja, dia mempertontonkan drama picisan di halte bus waktu itu.

" _Ish ish ish, Noona_. Aku tau noona lama menjomblo, tapi jangan ngintip-ngintip gitu dong! Makanya cepet cari pacar buruan _gih_ biar gak ngintip-ngintip kisah orang."

Duh, bibir ni anak minta dijahit apa gimana sih. Baru saja aku ingin membalas perkataannya, sebuah tangan hangat menepuk puncak kepalaku ringan.

" _Good luck_ buat ujiannya, Jinn _ie_. Dan oh buat Taehyung juga."

Aku tersenyum kikuk lalu memberikan isyarat oke dengan tanganku pada Namjoon yang tangannya masih mengusap puncak kepalaku lembut. Kemudian Namjoon balas tersenyum dan berlalu ke ruang ujian. Ah, aku lupa. Dia bilang dia yang akan menjadi pengawas ujian kloter pertama. Yang artinya aku akan diawas olehnya.

"Itu dokter Namjoon, kan? Kok…" kata Taehyung dengan wajah cengo.

Astaga aku nyaris lupa sama kutu satu ini. Memang kalau udah ketemu Namjoon rasanya di permukaan bumi cuma ada kita berdua, yang lain terkubur di bawah tanah. Apasih. Aku senyum-senyum sok misterius pada Taehyung.

" _Noona_ ada hubungan apa sama dokter Namjoon? Jangan-jangan…aaahh!"

Taehyung memelototiku seolah menemukan spesies alien baru di dalam diriku. Aku memberikan cengiran dan memberikan huruf V dengan jemariku. Taehyung masih melongo, udah _ah_ pergi aja. Aku memeletkan lidah lalu buru-buru kabur dari sana dengan tawa terbahak mendengar Taehyung kelimpungan.

"Hoseok sama Jimin mana?! Jin- _noona_ udah gak jomblo lagi! Pacarnya gak main-main, dokter diembat! Kudaa! Banteett!"

 **Real END**

* * *

.

Bali, 10 Juli 2016

Lee Hyo Ae


End file.
